1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a solder splice connector.
2. Prior Art
Electrical solder splice connectors have been around for many years as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 296,074. Other types of solder connections and connectors can be seen in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 2,504,512 3,296,577 3,665,367 3,837,688 4,209,895 5,195,910 ______________________________________